Sprinkler heads with rotatable pop-up nozzles propelled by water pressure are presently in widespread use. These heads which are capable of discharging relatively large volumes of water over large areas so as to minimize the number of heads required, for example, on golf courses, large expanses of grass, cultivated areas, and the like. Many types of self-propelled sprinkler heads are known to the art.
A principal objective of the present invention is to provide an improved sprinkler head having a self-propelled pop-up rotatable nozzle which rotates incrementally in a stop-and-go manner in alternate clockwise and counterclockwise directions through an adjustable arc. As mentioned above, the incremental movement of the nozzle overcomes the problem of reduced water throw distance encountered in the prior art assemblies in which the nozzles are rotatably driven in a continuous manner.
Another objective of the sprinkler head of the present invention is to provide an improved and simplified means whereby the effective irrigating arc of the sprinkler head may be easily adjusted.